


Sufficiency

by KellCavs



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gives John a command he simply cannot refuse no matter how hard he tries - and it happens to be an order he enjoys very much. Pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sufficiency

"John, on your knees, now." Sherlock's voice came out low and gravelly, thick and deep with lust. The past few days had been leading up to this, John knew. He could always sense the animalistic change in the forever-calm aura of Sherlock Holmes.  
John licked his lips and slid from his chair after setting his mug on the end table and folding his paper up. He set a pillow on the ground and knelt on it.  
"No," Sherlock nearly growled. He was still seated in his own chair across the room. "You come here and leave the cushion behind. I want you to have bruises on your knees by the time we're finished."  
John swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yes, Sherlock."  
"Yes, sir," he corrected.   
John felt weak in the knees. He loved when Sherlock took control like this. He crawled over on his hands and knees and sat back on his haunches in front of the detective.  
Sherlock smirked down at him, his long, thin legs spread apart, feet planted firmly on the ground. "Good. Now, John, you have to tell me what you want me to do."  
"I... I want..." John stammered, his heart leaping against his rib cage. He bit his lip and sat up a bit straighter.  
Sherlock's tongue darted out from between his lips and he leaned forward to kiss John hungrily.   
The doctor accepted the kiss and gasped softly when Sherlock's expert tongue ran along his lips. John parted them without question. He gave a pathetic, needy whimper when Sherlock pulled away with an obscene sucking noise as their lips gave way.  
This was far dirtier than anything John had done with Sherlock and they hadn't even begun yet.  
The long, elegant fingers wound themselves into John's hair and tugged him forward, causing a surprised gasp to make itself known. Sherlock chuckled a bit and pushed him face first between his thighs.  
John got the idea and nuzzled at the bulge that was forming beneath Sherlock's black trousers.  
"That's it," Sherlock sighed. "John, you still have to tell me what you want."  
John gave a gentle kiss to the tented fabric and looked up at him. "I want to suck you off an then I want you to have me right here on the floor until I cry out your name."  
Sherlock smirked and chuckled. He nodded but did not release his grip on John's hair.  
John lowered his head again and mouthed at the fabric, using his teeth and tongue to bring Sherlock to full attention, his cock straining at the zip of his trousers.  
He moaned softly and bit his lip. "Get on with it," he ordered. He tutted when John brought his hands up to undo his zips. "No, no, John. Your mouth only."  
John nodded and moved back down, playing with the latch of the zipper. He got it down after a few tries and then slowly moved back up to get the button, which was much easier. When he had finished he looked up at Sherlock who smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good," he murmured. "Now, John, I believe you said something about sucking me off?"  
John hummed and worked Sherlock's trousers down with only his mouth and freed his cock. He took it into his mouth down to the base, nuzzling his nose into the dark, coarse curls there.  
Sherlock sighed softly and nodded. "That's it," he breathed. He let John bring his mouth to the tip of his cock before bucking his hips up. John gagged a bit and his eyes watered, but Sherlock knew he'd be alright. He repeated the action, grunting each time the back of John's throat hit the tip of his cock.  
After a few minutes, Sherlock felt John's teeth scrape against his skin and he pulled him off of his cock by his hair. The doctor gave a cry of surprise and blinked at Sherlock.  
"You used teeth," he growled, baring his teeth, "I didn't tell you to use teeth. Across my knee." It was an order, and one John knew better than to disobey.  
He shimmied off his jeans and pants and positioned himself across Sherlock's thigh and braced himself so his behind was bared to the dark-haired man. Sherlock smirked and flexed his hand.  
"How many would you say is sufficient, John?" he asked softly. "Ten?"  
John swallowed and looked down. "Y-yes."  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good. Now I want you to count for me as well. If you lose count or stop counting, we start over."  
John nodded and Sherlock brought the flat of his hand down onto the pale skin of John's ass.  
He gasped and jumped. "One...!" It was a harder smack than he'd been anticipating. Another smack. "Two!"  
By the time John reached the end, his behind was raw and red and his voice was shaking.  
"T-ten!" he yelped, "Oh, Jesus, yes..."  
Sherlock gave him no chance to recover before shoving him down onto the ground.  
John stumbled and braced himself on his elbows. He dug his toes into the carpet and waited for Sherlock. When he didn't come, John looked behind him. Sherlock was descending the stairs with a large white bottle in his hand. At the site, John's hips gave an instinctive lurch forward in a vain attempt to find friction.  
Sherlock coated his fingers in lube and immediately pressed one finger inside of John's hole. The blonde gasped and his fingers curled into the rug at the sudden pressure. He bit his lip and turned his head. Sherlock was there already, catching his lips in another devouring kiss. When they parted, John could feel his lips beginning to bruise.  
Sherlock slipped a second finger inside of him and curled them a bit. John swore softly, his head falling between his arms. "Oh, fuck," he breathed.  
"More?" Sherlock smirked. While he may enjoy it rough, Sherlock would never hurt John, he wanted to make sure the doctor was ready before continuing.  
John nodded. "Yes..."  
Sherlock pushed a third finger in and pushed John's jumper up his back. While one hand worked relentlessly at John's ass, the other left a gentle trail up his spine. He left tender kisses along the curve of his back.   
Sherlock's fingers brushed his prostate, causing John to jerk forward and cry out in pleasure.  
"Sherlock!" he gasped. "Oh, fuck... Take me."  
"What do we say?" Sherlock cooed, yanking his fingers out. He gave John's ass a sharp slap and pulled his hair again.  
"Ah, please...!" he begged. Another slap, and then another. "Sherlock, please take me!"  
The smacks stopped and Sherlock's touch disappeared from John's body. The detective squirted more lube out of the bottle onto his cock and drizzled some out onto John's hole.  
John yelped softly at the coldness of it. When Sherlock entered him, John screamed and scrambled for purchase on the rug.  
At first Sherlock gave short, quick thrusts, fucking him roughly. When he felt himself nearing, he slowed down and rolled his hips against John's ass.  
John gave a moan when Sherlock's cock brushed his prostate. He whimpered when one of Sherlock's hands held his own in place behind his back like a vise. John was pulled into a sitting position, his own cock bobbing against his stomach. Sherlock latched onto his neck and sucked a bruise there, marking him as his own.  
John squirmed, trying to get his arms free so he could touch himself, but Sherlock held him fast. Sherlock bounced his hips quickly, their skin smacking together.  
John's breath was coming in ragged pants now as he grew closer and closer to the edge. Sherlock's own breath was hot and heavy and wet in John's right ear. He lapped at the shell of John's ear and sucked on the lobe. A soft whimper bubbled up from John's lips.   
"Sherlock," he whined, "please, I need to..."  
Sherlock nodded and brought his free hand around to fist at John's cock. Less than a dozen quick tugs later, John was writhing and squirming in pleasure, Sherlock's name among the shouts and curses.   
Sherlock braced himself when John hit his orgasm. He grunted and gasped when John clenched around his cock. He thrust in and out of him as best he could before coming hard inside of John.  
The doctor was limp when Sherlock slid from him. John whimpered at the emptiness and turned around to kiss Sherlock gently.  
Sherlock smirked and held him upright against him. He kissed him and ran his hands through his hair.  
Something suddenly occurred to John. "We're still wearing our clothes," he murmured.  
Sherlock chuckled. "Would you prefer we had another round?"  
John raised an eyebrow. "Of course."


End file.
